Battle Scars
by DustyDayDreams
Summary: He stood outside Wes's house suitcase and keys in hand. What was he going to do? Blaine's life is crumbling around him his relationship over, out of home , no income, at loss for who to turn to. Klaine. Warnings: homophobia, violence (later chapters). My first fic so please be kind. HIATUS.
1. Scars of the mind

**A/N Hi this is dusty here to say ( in a really annoying voice ) that 1 this is my first fic so please be nice *flutters eyelashes and holds hands in begging gesture* and that 2 this is a birthday present to my amazing friend without whom I wouldn't be anywhere near as obsessed with Klaine so HAPPY BIRTHDAY my lovely **

**Title:** Battle Scars

**Rated:** T

**Chapter One:** Scars of the Mind

**Warnings:** Homophobia, Violence ( later chapters)

**Setting:** AU after 4x04

**PoV:**Blaine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee or any music of Taylor swifts roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own, so please don't sue.

* * *

_Rain weighs down his curls. One hand draws the leather jacket tighter around his frame seeking its warmth, the other hand is close to his face as he studies his wrist through the downpour. Courage. Its a foreign term to him now._

* * *

_Six months earlier…_

He was withdrawing he knew that the anxious looks on the new glee kids faces told him that. Just like the way they were staring at the others told him they were waiting for them to notice and step in, but they weren't going to notice. They had their own lives with their own problems and they were to caught up in themselves to notice him and that hurt a little bit, they were after all the glee club, sturdy and dependable always there to fall back on. He was falling and they weren't going to catch him and he couldn't bring himself to care.

He was sat in club staring at his phone punching out another text to Kurt completely ignoring Mr. Shue as he rambled on about songs that say your sorry. He was also trying to ignore all the happy memories from this room that were taunting him saying look at what you did you don't have this anymore, stupid boy. He was just about to send the text when his phone lit up with Kurt's face and the neat precise letters informing him he had a new message. Kurt! _Kurt finally texted him back!_

**Met me in the auditorium after glee club**.

Sitting through the usual glee drama waiting patiently for Mr. Shue to say the magic last words then racing out the door when he did.

* * *

He had just opened the doors with the neat white letters proclaiming to an "April Rhodes", when the opening notes of Taylor's Swifts "should've said no" floated past him. Blaine felt like being sick _this song_

_Strange to think the songs we used sing…_

_Even now just looking at you feels wrong…_

_You say that you'd take it all back…_

_Before you go tell me this,_

_Was he worth it? Was it worth this?…_

"Blaine?" kurt says drawing Blaine's face out of his hands "Blaine I don't ever want to see you again, it's over."

* * *

The lock clicks and the key is removed as Blaine walks into the big empty house he had given up on trying to call it home.

"Son that you?" he hears the one Voice that never fails to send chills down his spine over the sounds of the latest football match drift down the hall.

"yeah dad it's me" he called down to the living room.

"well c'mere talk to me tell me about your day, did you see any girls you liked?"

Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Walk.

"no dad no girls and my day was pretty boring actually." the older man was studying his face carefully analyzing the red-rimmed puffy eyes.

"you've been crying haven't you?"

"Dad plea-"

"Be quiet! So Blaine what has you so upset that your actually crying like the little girl you are? Your boyfriend break up with you?"

"dad,"

" dad what? I don't want to see you crying again Anderson men don't cry."

* * *

It was glee club again. Blaine was the first person to arrive again. He was not so successfully trying to block out the bombardment of tauntingly happy memories, that were all laughing at his broken heart, by staring at black letters on the whiteboard "sorry". He had the perfect song for this assignment and was now debating if he was going stick around long enough to actually preform it. He'd reach reached a decision as the last few stragglers wandered through the doors.

"so guys who has their assignment ready?" Mr. Shue said looking at him expectantly as if he was about to pull a Rachel Berry. As everyone looked at each other seeing who had actually paid attention last lesson to know what the assignment was, it became obvious that no was ready. So Blaine tentatively raised his hand.

"awesome go ahead Blaine" he said sitting down for the show.

Blaine gets up and slides into place at piano and looses himself in the music

_I'm so glad you made time to see me..._

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die..._  
_"I'm sorry for that night,"…_

_I go back to December all the time..._

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._

_So if the chain is on your door I understand..._

_All the time..._

When the clapping stopped he stood up picked up his messenger bag and started to walk out

"Blaine what are you doing?" came Mr. Shues voice

And without turning around or even stopping Blaine simply said "quitting" and shut the door behind him with a click.

* * *

**So there you have a break up, meeting Mr Anderson and Blainers quitting**

**This seems disjointed and poorly written to me but this what you get! Hopefully there is no major grammar mistakes if there is go ahead and point them out.**

**Please comment. give me advice. tell me you loved it. tell me you hated but please review.**

**Love, dusty**


	2. First blood

**Title**: Battle Scars

**Rated**:

**Chapter Two**: first blood

**Warnings**: Homophobia, Violence ( later chapters)

**Setting**: AU after 4x04

**PoV**:Blaine

**Disclaimer**: I do not own glee. I mean why would you think that I'm just a teenage girl who is hopelessly devoted ;) to one Darren Criss.

* * *

Sat in his car balling his eyes out for the second time that week. What had he just done? Why did he just do that? It was so stupid but he couldn't last in that room anymore all those memories. Dragging his hand under his eyes he pulls out his keys and the engine ignites, he just needs to get home.

Ignore me I'm a line break

His father was sat in the living room drinking himself into a stupor But he is aware enough to catch his arm in his vice-like grip sure to leave bruises when Blaine walked past. By his wrist He is pulled down so his fathers vile breath Gusted onto his face with bloodshot eyes he studies Blaine's face so intently that Blaine nervously contemplates schooling his face into an emotionless mask before his father slurs out "so wha' ma'e 'ou cri like a 'aby this t'me"**

"Nothing, let go of my wrist your hurting me."

"wel' may'e 'ou nee' me 'urtin' ya mite s'op 'our cryin' an' the faggy ''ings. I 'eep tellin' ya A'derson men do''t cry."

The stress from the day combined with his dad's use of that word pushed Blaine's already fragile temper over the edge

"yeah well I seem to remember you crying for weeks after mom left, maybe you weren't an Anderson man then."

Faster and with more force than Blaine thought possible his fathers fist crashes into his eye his damaged eye the eye he had seen out of quite right since Sebastian and the rock salt slushie, idly the sarcastic part of Blaine mutters that at least that meant he had noticed the eyepatch.

"out. Get out of my house." his father says this in a deadly whisper but it was so full of hate Blaine can't help but wince."Out NOW!" he is yelling now and is surprisingly completely lucid.

Running Blaine crashes into his room before dragging his suitcase from under his bed and stuffing the first clothing his hands meet into the bag making quick work of his valuable belongings he pauses at his favorite picture of him and Kurt it was simple they were sat at the Lima bean drinking coffee and holding hands across the table they weren't talking they were just staring across At each other soaking in each others company. They hadn't even noticed tina taking the photo until she sat down and showed them. Suddenly the self-hatred and disgusted sank over him as he knocked the picture into his suitcase.

" I said OUT!"

Shivering with fear and pain Blaine raced out of the house snatching his car keys as he went and drove. Drove till he couldn't see that house or any house at all. What was he going to do? Who would put him up?

Not any of the new directions they were all probably pissed at him, not any of the warblers frankly he hasn't trusted them since the slushy thing. Since they left him screaming on concrete. Since none of them apologized. Then it came to him in a flash Wes. The older boy was doing a gap year but had run into some trouble which ended with a broken leg and coming back home to where his mom waited with chicken soup after hearing what the warblers had done to Blaine he immediately vented his anger and renewed his promise that his front door was always open to Blaine. Blaine's breathing even out as the engine started again he had plan, he had something to do.

* * *

Standing outside Wes's house suitcase in one hand car keys in the other the panic set in again he cant stay here forever Wes was going to college soon what was he going to do? With a shaking hand he reaches up and presses the doorbell. RING

**** the slurring makes every part of my writer being cringe it's awful and sorry if you can't understand it he is basically asking why he is crying and then that he should be hurt. :( bad mr Anderson **

**So my friend yelled at me for not updating when I should, and for that all I can say is I'm addicted to Blangst? I got caught up in a really good fic and forgot to post sorry! **

**And now for shameless advertising check out my blam (Blaine/Sam) oneshot "… only we know…" you know you want to.**

**I'm thinking of writing a santana-Blaine sibling fic (anderpez!) what do you think!**

**One last thing REVIEW give me feedback! Tell me you hated it! Tell me you loved it! Tell me!**

**Love dusty.**


	3. Salt to the wound

**Thankyou Thankyou thankyou to all my followers and readers**

**Title**:

**Rated**: T

**Chapter Three: **salt to the wound

**Warnings**: Homophobia, Violence ( later chapters)

**Setting**: AU after 4x04

**PoV**:Blaine and Kurt

"What the hell happened Blaine?" Wes muttered as he pressed the ice pack to his eye. It's cold, very cold, but it feels nice against Blaine's sore and swelling flesh.

"My dad happened."

"When do you think he is going to be calm enough to go home?" he said shifting his partially healed leg.

"I don't know, maybe never," Blaine sighed sadly and rubbed his helmet hair.

"What happened to make him hit you, again?"

"I-I just I had a bad day and I … couldn't handle his crap and I-I snapped, said something about mom."

"Well that was stupid." Wes stated bluntly.

"Yeah"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Um well I was wondering if I could stay at your house for a while" his voice is rather nervous, unsure.

"Of course you can stay here but Blaine, you go to school in _Lima_. That's a lot of fuel that my parents can't actually afford."

" I know and I would never ask for them to pay for it!" He was rather indignant

"Then how are you going to pay for it,Blaine." Wes countered logic coloring his voice.

" I'll figure it out, I-I'll get a job or something." Great! Now he had a stutter.

"Okay Blaine," Wes mumbled shaking his head.

"So whats happening with you anyway? When you graduated dalton I thought you were were going to Princeton and all of sudden your at home having broken your leg during a _gap _year that doesn't sound like the Wes I know."

His eyes darkened became distant and just a little haunted.

"You're right it doesn't sound like me at all."

* * *

Wearing an odd mixture of the clothes he had managed to grab and the clothes Wes's brother left behind when he moved out, (Which included an old leather jacket that actually fitted him quite well) Blaine climbed into his car and drove the long journey to McKinley.

To say people were shocked to see the resident Captain Dapper with a black eye, leather jacket and ungelled hair would be like saying Sue Sylvester

"What the hell Anderson?" that was Artie

"Excuse me guys I need to get to my locker"

"We aren't moving till you tell us what the hell you were thinking _quitting_ glee club" Sam now.

"Can you please move."

"No. You "I'm-so-fricking-perfect" Anderson do not order us about not after you _cheated_ on our boy Hummel and decided to be even more _selfish _and _quit glee club_ what the hell is up with you Anderson?" it's Artie this time. Strangely Tina and Brittany have done nothing but glare at him this entire time.

"I knew I was always "Kurt's boyfriend" to you guys, why can't you guys see me as Blaine the human being with _flaws_."

"Come back to glee club," Blaine didn't think he was the only one who heard the silent "or else"

"I thought you were a unicorn Blaine Warbler" Brittany whimpered with sad eyes as they all left. Not one of them commenting on his black eye and perhaps what hurt the most was that he hadn't really expected them too.

* * *

As he got out of the school later that day, limping, he saw the McKinley high jocks (the ones that pushed him so hard into lockers that it hurt to put weight on his leg) dumping blue slushie after blue slushie onto the windscreen and windows of his car, pointlessly staining them. When they were done they slid their fingers through the mush on the window screen and Blaine only saw what they wrote after they walked away. FAG in all caps impossible to miss. With a sigh Blaine got into the car and turned on the wipers. _He will not let it effect him._

* * *

When he pulled into the driveway he noticed one too many cars parked. Not letting it phase him he entered the and heard a kinda tense whispering coming from the back of the house.

* * *

Kurt's PoV

He had gotten the text from Tina last and despite all that happened he couldn't help felling a little worried. _Why_ would Blaine quit glee club? He knew Blaine, well at least he thought he did, and the Blaine he knew liked consistency and keeping things permanent and had done since his mother had walked out on him when he came out. It was why he had such a diffcult time deciding to transfer to McKinley, why he really had not liked when Finn started being all bitchy trying to assert his alpha dog status after he had been so nice to Blaine all summer. The Blaine he had know (he wasn't sure who the real one was anymore) wouldn't of walked of glee club, he just wouldn't of done it. So Kurt getting back to work simply decided to put Blaine quitting glee as more proof he had never actually known the real Blaine.

* * *

**Well chapter three we are getting a little closer to the juicy bit of the story so excited! Hope you liked the little bit of Kurt at the end there even if his thoughts made me feel sad. **

**Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Love Dusty **


	4. Into the fire

**oh my gosh the last chapter got such a good response! *happy dance* sorry for neglecting this it's just holidays …**

**Title**:

**Rated**: T

**Chapter four**: Into the fire

**Warnings**: Homophobia, Violence ( later chapters)

**Setting**: AU after 4x04

**PoV**:Blaine and Tina

**Disclaimer: **Please don't ever mistake me for a middle aged man.

* * *

"No man, no more," was that Wes?

"Please we are down a fighter for tonight!" and who was that?

"Well what the hell I'm I supposed to do fight the guy? Whack him other the head with my crutch? The last time I did this for you the other guy _snapped_ my _leg_ so no I'm not helping you out anymore." Definitely Wes, but wait Wes broke his leg in a _fight_ that this guy organized?

"Man, I'm sorry about that! But do you at least know who take a shift?" wait a shift? As in like a job? With fights?

"Look Walt I think you need to leave before mom and dad get home." Walt? As in Wes's older, trouble maker brother? The one who was disowned? The floorboards creak under Blaine's feet as he tries to get closer.

"Hello? Who's there?" Wes called nervously

"It's Blaine." he replied unsure of just what he was interrupting.

When he entered the room he was shocked by how alike but how different the two boys were, Wes though homebound with his leg was still dressed proper and neat with a crisp white dress shirt and dark grey jeans. Walt even with all of Wes physical features if not a bit taller and well-built, was the complete opposite choppy untidy haircut that shadowed a scarred face. Tattoos peaked out from between a wife beater and a old worn leather jacket torn tight blue jeans hung low on his hips.*

Walt eyes studied him while Wes sighed and in a resigned voice mumbled "Blaine this is my brother Walt. Walt this is my friend Blaine."

"What's he doing here?" Walt snapped impatiently.

"His dad kicked him out, so he is staying with us until he can get back on his feet," Wes replied tiredly

Walt, underneath his breath so quietly that Blaine thought that he must not have meant to be heard, muttered " That's Mom and Dad got to be seen as good samaritans but if someone is deemed "unworthy" well then they deserve to be left in the rain" then louder and ruder " so you got kicked out huh I guess that you're looking for a way to get cash?"

"What no!"

"Shut up Wes, all you got to do is a bit of fighting for a hour then you get fifty bucks," Walt was clearly getting desperate now.

"Fifty dollars for an hour of boxing?" Blaine asked a little shocked he did that normally anyway yes it was against a punching bag, but that was beside the point he could get _fifty dollars every night_.

"Well something like that anyway, so do we have a deal," Walt answered holding out a scarred hand. Blaine's relatively smooth hand swung up into the other mans hand, sealing his fate.

"Hell yeah you got a deal!"

* * *

Tina's PoV

Tina felt sick with herself. What had she done? She had agree to go with the rest of the seniors from new directions to confront Blaine in the heat of the moment after Blaine walked out. Standing there however listening to the things they said and not one of them commenting on Blaine's mysterious injury or his suspicious lack of hair gel.

Not knowing what else to do she pressed the call button.

"Hello?" Mike voice was slightly puzzled.

"Hi um Mike? It's Tina I need to talk about something?"

"Okay what is this 'something' then?"

"Well its a someone, Blaine actually."

"So, what's gel head, been up to?"

"Well um a lot actually he um he cheated on Kurt- "

"Wait _Blaine_ ?" Mike was beyond shocked.

"Yeah Blaine, he um like flew to New York or something and when he came back he was kinda quieter, less bouncy, then all of a sudden he just _walked _out of glee club! The next day he turns up at school with no product in his hair, and this black eye!"

"Please tell me you and the others talked him."

"We yeah we talked to him." At this Mike let a breath in relief.

"So whats up with him?"

"Well I don't, I don't actually know."

"But I thought you said you talked to him?"

"We did! Well it was more of a confrontation really." Tina voice got quieter as she said this.

"Let me get this straight Blaine had a _black eye _and was obviously messed up and you "confronted" him?" Mikes voice was filled with disgust.

"Well it was the guys who did the actual _confronting_ I just kinda stood and glared?" by now Tina's voice had become little more than a whisper.

"Who are you? Because you're defiantly not the girl I dated." and all Tina heard after that short sharp response was the Dial tone

* * *

*** that seems so stereotypical to me!**

**Thank you for reading and please review! Tell me where you think this is going! Tell me if you think I'm I horrible person who should die in a hole! Tell me things! Oh and anyone interested in being a beta?**

**Love Dusty**!


	5. Out with the ashes

**Title**: Battle Scars

**Rated**:T

**Chapter Five**: Out with the ashes.

**Warnings**: Homophobia, Violence.

**Setting**: AU after 4x04.

**PoV**: Blaine.

**Disclaimer**: if I did own Glee I would actually have a swimming pool, wait let me check, nope apparently I do not own Glee.

**I'm sorry I know it's been months but gosh darn it I have a life.**

* * *

Blaine nervously rubbed his sweaty palms down the length of his jeans. The shiny silver car in which he sat was traveling to the worst place in the area. Trying to distract himself from his growing nerves he turned to the tall scarred man sat in the drivers seat.

"So, um you mentioned something about fighting what exactly am I about to do?"

"You are going sit down, shut up put on what I tell you to walk in when I tell you to and then your going to fight with this guy till one of you gets knocked out, understand?" the sudden brutal tone threw Blaine off.

"B-but -"

"'B_-but_'" his tone becoming cruel and mocking "Do you understand?"

"This isn't w-what-" by now Blaine has a terrified look in his eyes. Suddenly Walt's arm darts out and in the iron tight grip Blaine's arm is _twisted_.

"UNDERSTAND?" his face is contorted in fury as the words rained down on Blaine's pain riddled face.

"Yes," the whispered word slipped through Blaine's lips.

"Good," the man said looking back at the road.

* * *

The swinging of the car into the seedy parking lot pressed Blaine hard against the door. Blaine couldn't help the rising terror as Walt got out and slammed the door behind him. He didn't even look back. Blaine, it seems, was expected to follow. As he walked behind Walt, his body full of jitters he couldn't help but notice that it had gotten dark already. The door swung open with a creak and his nose crinkled as the awful smell of sweat washed over him. Cautiously stepping into the dark and dirty room, Blaine tried not to be concerned about the cold concrete steps and the pale light flooding up from the door at the bottom. Walt was already at the bottom of the stairs struggling with his keys. Blaine reached the bottom just as Walt had successfully unlocked the door. The sight inside did nothing to calm his nerves; a bar stretching the length of one wall, a basic wooden bench opposite and in the center a metal cage slightly smaller than the average boxing ring. Blaine felt sick to his stomach, he'd agreed to fight, yes, but never anything like this. His panicked thoughts were cut of abruptly as a pair of cheap polyester black drawstring shorts were flung at his face.

"Put those on!" was the sharp order spat at him before Walt disappeared behind the counter.

Blaine was honestly just trying not to throw up as he put on the black shorts in the mold ridden bathroom. He was terrified and disgusted, with Walt yes but mainly himself, how could he be so stupid? He knew, Walt _told _him, that this was a paid boxing job what was he expecting? He nervously pushed open the door to the main room and ground out the question that was stuck on his tongue, " So, um where do I put my clothes?"

"Oh just shove it under you," Walt carelessly replied as he topped up his whiskey.

"Under me?" Blaine questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

Walt pointed at the rotten wooden bench that sat against the wall "Yeah sit and put them under you."

"Oh," was Blaine's intelligent reply as he sat himself down and placed the the neatly folded pile of clothes on the floor beneath him.

So Blaine sat and watched. Watched as men with empty eyes and scars all wearing the same black shorts walked in and sat on the bench. Watched as they pulled boxing tape out the varied bags they'd carried and taped their hands. Watched as Walt flicked a switch under the bar and the grungy room turned into a raving night club. Watched as the place became packed with men and women of varying ages. Watched as they got drunker and drunker. And Watched as the lights dimmed spotlights landed on the cage and people started cheering.

"Welcome! Tonight we have a few surprises For you some old faces … and some new ones!" Walt's voice washing through the loudspeakers was cut off by cheering that statement brought " But first two favorites go up against each other with Mathews vs Mathews!" the ugly cheering started again and two boys that had entered together and look almost twin like got up and entered the cage. The loud sound of a buzzer played over the speakers played over the speakers and the moment that it did the boys (twins?) started clawing at each other with over powered punches and no boundaries. It was over in a few minutes once one of them had passed out after being slammed into the wall of the cage. The one still awake deftly stepped out of the cage and returned to the bench. The other one was dragged out of sight by two men that were dressed in black that suddenly appeared.

"Next up we have Smith v.s our new face Anderson!" as the words were screamed out into the room.

Blaine stood up in a daze, what was he going to do? The other fighters just looked at him with no emotion, their eyes looked almost dead. The crowd was jeering and banging on the cage bars. The other fighter, Smith was already inside the cage staring him down with dead eyes. The crowd was so _loud_. Blaine's ears were ringing. His feet made their way unsteadily into the cold cage. The white noise in his head was so loud that he completely missed the buzzer, a large fist jabbing his stomach was his first clue that the match had started. Shocked and winded he tried to regain himself but he was so _scared_ and Smith was so _large_. The match was over quickly but for Blaine the beating seemed to drag on and on. Just before the darkness claimed him the thought of the Sadie Hawkins dance and the reason _why_ he had learnt to box came to mind.

* * *

The first thing Blaine noticed when conscious started returning was that it was _w__et _and getting wetter. The second was just how much pain he was in. When his eyes cracked open the grey rolling rainclouds did nothing the brighten his mood. The soaked concrete dug into his bare back and he noticed he was still in the tiny black shorts and tucked into them was fifty dollars, his wages. The green of the money didn't seem too bright next to red and blue canvas of his chest. For the first time but not the last Blaine laid watching through tears as the water around him ran pick.

* * *

**So as you can probably tell I suck at writing fight scenes (which is a pretty big oversight on my part) so advice is welcomed. Haha so funny a I have an injured knee from trying to play sport so the next chapter should be up soon cause me not being able to walk for a bit has given me all this time!**

**Please review.**

**Love Dusty**


End file.
